Spider-Man: Homecoming
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * Toomes Salvage Company ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Mr. Harrington * * Sally * Jason * Seymour * Abe * Cindy * Betty * * Charles * * * Ms. Warren * Agent Foster * Randy * Mr. Cobbwell * Mr. Delmar * * Mr. Hapgood * Tiny Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* ******** ****** ***** ****** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * Chitauri technology * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Spider-Man's Suit * Spider-Man's Utility Belt * Ant-Man's Suit * Iron Man Armor MK XLVII * * * * Chitauri power core * Anti-gravity gun * Matter displacement device * Blaster rifle * * Stark independent drone thrusters * * Vulture drone * Vehicles: * Staten Island Ferry * | Plot = A young Peter Parker begins to navigate his new identity as "Spider-Man." | Cast = * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Michael Keaton as The Vulture / Adrian Toomes, a "blue-collar sort" who ran a salvaging company and now sells scavenged high-tech weaponry to criminals. * Logan Marshall-Green as The Shocker / Jackson Brice, a member of the Vulture's crew. * Zendaya as Michelle * Donald Glover as Aaron Davis * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Laura Harrier as Liz Allan * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Tyne Daly as Anne Marie Hoag * Bokeem Woodbine as The Shocker / Herman Schultz, a member of the Vulture's crew * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark, the founder of a new government organization that cleans up the debris left by superheroes. * Michael Chernus as The Tinkerer / Phineas Mason, a member of the Vulture's crew. * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Michael Mando as Mac Gargan * Garcelle Beauvais as Doris Toomes * Martin Starr as Mr. Harrington * Isabella Amara as Sally * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason * JJ Totah as Seymour * Abraham Attah as Abe * Tiffany Espensen as Cindy * Angourie Rice as Betty * Kenneth Choi as Principal Morita. Choi portrayed Jim Morita in Captain America: The First Avenger. * Jennifer Connelly as Karen, the AI in Peter's suit. * Michael Barbieri as Charles * Hannibal Buress as Coach Wilson * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Selenis Leyva as Ms. Warren * Gary Weeks as Agent Foster * Christopher Berry as Randy * Tunde Adebimpe as Mr. Cobbwell * Hemky Madera as Mr. Delmar * Kerry Condon as Friday * John Penick as Mr. Hapgood * Ethan Dizon as Tiny Additionally, Jona Xiao has been cast in an undisclosed role. Martha Kelly portrays a tour guide. Chris Evans makes a cameo appearance as Captain America in a video. Stan Lee will make a cameo appearance. | Notes = * In February 2015, Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures Entertainment issued a joint announcement stating their plans to bring the character of Spider-Man into the Marvel Cinematic Universe by sharing the film rights, that previously belonged solely to Sony Pictures, in a collaborative process between both studios. The deal with Marvel Studios would allow Spider-Man to exist in and interact with the world of the MCU, while Sony Pictures Entertainment would still finance and distribute any standalone feature of the character (instead of Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Marvel's regular film distributor and parent company). Both Marvel Studios President of Production Kevin Feige and Sony Pictures Entertainment Co-Chairman Amy Pascal would serve as producers on the solo film. The incarnation of the character would have no connection to the recently released ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' film series. The announcement also indicated that Spider-Man would be introduced in an MCU film (later revealed to be Captain America: Civil War) prior to appearing in his standalone feature. * The film was originally scheduled for a July 28, 2017 release, but was moved forward to July 7, 2017. * The title of the film was revealed at CinemaCon 2016. * A sequel is scheduled for release on July 5, 2019. | Trivia = * Donald Glover, who has been cast in the movie in an undisclosed role, was the focus of an online campaign in 2010 to have him cast as Spider-Man in the then-upcoming reboot of the franchise, later titled "The Amazing Spider-Man." The campaign indirectly led to the creation of Miles Morales, a role Glover eventually got to portray in the animated series Ultimate Spider-Man. * Martin Starr appeared in The Incredible Hulk as a computer nerd. Gallery Spider-Man_Homecoming_(Logo).jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 001.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 001 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 002 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 003 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 004 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 005 Textless.jpg Videos Trailers File:FIRST OFFICIAL Trailer for Spider-Man Homecoming File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 2 (HD) File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 3 (HD) File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official International Trailer File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 2 File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 3 (HD) Teasers File:Spider-Man Homecoming Trailer Teaser File:Spider-Man Homecoming Sneak Peek (2017) Movieclips Trailers File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - NBA Finals Spot 1 - "The Invite" File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 2 - “Peter Arrives” File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 3 - “The Bodega” File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 4 - “The Party” File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals “Watch the Game” Extended Cut Featurettes File:Spider-Man Homecoming Red Carpet Premiere - Part 1 File:Spider-Man Homecoming Red Carpet Premiere - Part 2 | Links = Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios